1. Technical Field
This disclosure is related to hands-free reading devices, including in particular, book rests.
2. Description of the Related Art
Books and other items comprising readable text are typically held in a reader's hands when reading; however, a reader's hands or arms may become fatigued when reading in this manner for extended periods of time.